Plus que de l'encre sur du papier
by Pikshii
Summary: Un personnage inventé par un groupe de mangakas? Ca, Kurogané était loin de s'en douter...Du coup, à cette révélation, il entre dans une rage folle. Une seule personne peut le calmer et lui ouvrir les yeux... Le destin, on ne le choisit pas, non? KuroFye.


Hu hu, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien publié, mine de rien... Bref, voilà un court one-shot étrange, je vous l'accorde, sur mon pairing favori du moment: Le KuroFye, bien sûr!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle n'appartiennent qu'aux Clamp, confirmation par la suite. Pauvres petits.

Author: Pikshii, alias Cla'.

* * *

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait, de savoir que tu n'es qu'un personnage? Inventé par 'Clamp'?! Ne me dis pas que tu le savais, quand même? »

Kurogané était énervé. Ca ne changeait pas de l'habitude, dirions nous, mais cette fois ci, c'était de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Tout ça à cause d'une révélation de taille: Lui et ses compagnons de voyage n'étaient que des pions, des pantins imaginés de A à Z qui ne faisaient qu'obéir à la main céleste qui les dessinaient. Au début, il avait évidemment refusé de le croire. Qui pourrait croire à une telle chose, de toute façon? Mais les preuves étaient là et il a du se rendre à l'évidence. Tout était là, sous ses yeux. Des dizaines de livres contant son histoire, celle qu'il a vécu. Ca lui avait fait un choc. S'il n'avait pas été un ninja orgueilleux, il aurait sûrement fondu en larmes. Tout simplement.

Mais si il y avait une chose qui l'énervait encore plus, dans toute cette histoire, c'était la réaction de cet imbécile.

Alors que Kurogané était bouleversé et que mille et une questions torturait son esprit, Fye arborait son éternel sourire indifférent. Alors que Kurogané faisait anxieusement les cents pas dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient, Fye était assis sur un lit et fixait la neige qui tombait au dehors. Alors que Kurogané avait le cœur en lambeaux à force d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas… Fye détourna la tête de la fenêtre et fit un petit sourire à son ami.

« Non, je ne le savais pas, je t'assure. Mais, comment dire… ça m'est égal. C'est un peu comme le destin… On le subit, on ne le choisit pas. …Hm, Les Clamp auraient pu être plus gentilles avec moi, quand même. »

De l'humour. Monsieur faisait de l'humour! Kurogané serra les poings. Se calmer… Ne pas imaginer une tête blonde écrasée deux mètres plus bas…

« Ca t'est égal?! Ca t'est égal de croire contrôler tes actions et gestes alors qu'ils sont prémédités? De dire des paroles qui te sont dictées? D'être un puzzle crée de toutes pièces par quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas?! Nous sommes les principaux acteurs d'une pièce tragique…

- Je te comprends parfaitement mais écoute moi. Un acteur joue un rôle. Quand il l'a fini, il redevient lui-même et vit la vie qu'il mène en dehors des plateaux, tu vois? Mais nous, notre rôle est devenu notre vie. Nous n'en avons pas d'autre! Et c'est toi, toi uniquement qui ressent cette vie que tu mènes! Tu ne feins pas la peur, tu la sens jusque dans tes veines. Tu ne feins pas les sentiments que tu éprouves… tu vis. Alors, même si c'est une vie prédéfinie, elle n'est pas factice. Elle est réelle… »

Kurogané sursauta. Fye était à présent devant lui, la main posée sur son torse.

« Qu'est.. Qu'est que tu-

- Ssh, écoute… »

Le cœur du ninja s'affolait et battait au rythme irrégulier de _l'amour_. …Euh, attendez. De quoi?

« Actuellement, il doit y avoir des onomatopées du genre 'Boum boum' autour de toi. Ca, c'est un fait acquis, mais… Qui peut ressentir ce cœur qui bat à t'en déchirer le torse, à part toi?… »

Fye se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en s'agrippant à un Kurogané hébété. Quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le blond murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Ces mots, personne ne les sauront jamais. Ni nous, ni les Clamp. Parce que tout à beau être planifié à l'avance… Il existera toujours une faille quelque part.

Toujours est-il que les deux hommes s'embrassèrent soudainement d'une passion brûlante.

La suite?… Seuls eux la savent…

Mais nous nous doutons quand même que tout cela finira dans un lit.


End file.
